


Home for Solstice

by Saraste



Series: Holiday fics 2017 [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Erebor Reclaimed, Fluff, M/M, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Nori comes home in time for Solstice.





	Home for Solstice

‘Are you my Solstice present?’ Nori says, softly, as he crawls into their warm bed where, indeed, his husband is, waiting for him.

 

Dwalin shifts away, groaning, as Nori slips his cold feet next to his.

 

‘Cold…’

 

Nori borrows against Dwalin's back, spooning him, sighing contentedly. ‘Aren't you happy I'm home?’ He happily soaks up Dwalin's warmth. 

 

‘I'd love it more if your feet weren't so bloody cold…’

 

‘Dwalin…’

 

‘Oh, come here,’ Dwalin grumps, turning to envelop Nori in his arms. He kisses Nori’s brow, ‘Happy Solstice.’

 

Nori falls asleep, deep and refreshing, in Dwalin’s arms, safest place he knows.

 


End file.
